A Picnic Lunch and Other Rarities
by massivelyattacked
Summary: Just your average ordinary day in and around Vigil's Keep for Elirezara Surana and Anders. That is, except when Oghren's around. Follows "Old Wounds, New Diseases".


**You know how sometimes you have an idea for a story and it lays itself out perfectly in your head? Almost so much so that you can see it like it was a dream?**

**This was not one of those cases. There were a few things I wanted to establish, but strangely, they just would not come together easily. It also doesn't help that I've had a head cold for a number of days, and well, just can't formulate coherent thoughts most of the time. I hope this isn't a disaster. And oh lord, if it is, please let me know. But be gentle!**

**Don't worry…Eli and Anders will likely return to their normally scheduled angst and emotional upheaval shortly. ;)**

**[insert standard disclaimer here]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Picnic Lunch and Other Rarities<strong>_

"Eli! Would you wait up for a minute?"

The elf slowed to an unhurried stride, allowing her companion to catch up to her along the path. Elirezara and Anders had been searching for supplies within half a day's walk of Vigil's Keep – natural supplies for potions and poultices alike. Eventually the healer caught up to her pace and she glanced sideways at him.

"Honestly, Anders," she exclaimed, "I don't know why you can't seem to keep up with me today."

"Really?" he cried. "You're making me do all the dirty work here. Gathering the herbs and plants…_carrying_them. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were punishing me for something."

The elf smirked. "Oh Anders," she replied. "You're so melodramatic. You're carrying everything because _you__'__re_ the one who needs everything."

He dropped several pouches of gathered plants, and a few sprigs of elfroot on the ground as he walked. Playfully he pushed her off of the path.

"Hey!" she cried out. She spun around and tried to push him back, but failed as he caught her by the wrists, pulling her into a lackadaisical hug. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Can I…help you with something, Warden?"

As he looked down at her, the look on her face said business. He gritted his teeth momentarily and loosened his grip on her.. "My apologies, Warden Commander. I didn't mean to…"

Finally she pushed back from him. "Yes, well. Perhaps it's time for a break now."

He nodded, and turned to retrieve the items he threw to the ground. When he stood up, pouches and herbs in hand, he turned around to see her standing back on the path with her hands on her hips. Her lips had curled up into the faintest of smiles and her eyes sparkled.

"Eli?" he asked, confused.

"Anders, you _always_ fall for that!" she exclaimed. "Without fail!"

"I _never_ know when you're serious anymore," he confessed. "Why must you do that to me? I hate thinking that you're angry with me…or worse yet, disappointed."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along the path. "Come on, you arse. I know there's a point along this path up ahead where the forest opens up to the stream. It'd be a lovely place to stop for lunch."

The two continued on – Elirezara not letting go of his hand until they reached their destination. When they stopped and caught sight of the nearby stream, she turned to look at him, smiling.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" she mused.

He nodded. It was just as she described – a lovely place to stop for lunch. A perfect place to chat with an old friend.

She pulled off her pack and kneeling down, began to dig into it vigorously. From it, she pulled out several chunks of cheese and a loaf of bread, freshly baked that morning in the Keep's kitchens. She looked back up at him and smiled broadly.

"You will never guess what I managed to steal from Oghren this morning," she said proudly. Without delay, she pulled a large piece of smoked ham and a bottle of ale from her pack. "Sorry I couldn't find any durable mugs to bring with me. We'll have to drink from the bottle."

Anders chuckled at her attempts to feign politeness with him as he slid to the ground next to her. The two were well past the niceties that young couples in love go through. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure what they were…_still_. They were friends – that was for certain – but after their arrival at the Keep, nothing had really…progressed. His facial expression puzzled her and she looked at him oddly.

"Something on your mind?"

"Not really," he replied. "Just wondering why you're worried about us sharing from the same bottle."

"I'm not worried about it," she quickly said. "I just don't want you to think me rude."

He put his hand on her knee. "I would never think that."

She felt her face flush a little at his touch and quickly let her hair fall into her face. Before she could change the subject, she felt his fingers pulling the hair back from her eyes and brushing the strands behind her ear. Their eyes met – only for the briefest of moments. In an instant, Anders felt the way he did when he had first decided to kiss her, many years ago in the Tower. Though instead of moving towards her, he allowed his hand to rest at her neck for a few seconds more before it fell back to his side. The awkward moment between them eventually passed, but not without a break in silence.

"I…so…here. Have some bread," she offered, as the words stumbled out of her mouth.

"Thank you," he replied. He smiled at her nervousness, and never discounted his own.

The two sat chewing at their makeshift meal; she wishing the clumsiness of the previous exchanged would melt away…he wondering what he could say to not embarrass her further.

"So…Nathaniel, huh?"

She looked at him and laughed suddenly. "What about him?"

"Uh," he began, "he's just sort of…an odd fellow. Don't you think?"

"Aside from trying to assassinate me? He's not so bad," she said. "Besides…wouldn't be the first person to try to kill me and then end up a good friend."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't told you about Zevran?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Hmm, now _there_ was an odd fellow, as you put it," she said. "Antivan Crow. An elf. And just like you, wanting to get into _every_one's knickers."

"I do _not_ want to get into everyone's knickers!" he stated. As she looked at him with a scrunched up expression upon her face, he corrected himself. "Well, not anymore. Come on Eli…it was so _boring_ in that damn Tower. You can't tell me that there weren't people you were hoping to…become a little more acquainted with."

She stifled a laugh. "Nope," she stated abruptly.

"I'm hurt," he said. "I'd have at least thought you'd have said I was one of them. If only for my pride."

"Oh shut up, Anders."

He smiled and took a large bite out of a chunk of cheese that had found its way towards him. "So," he began with a mouthful of food, "how come you brought me with you on this little…adventure?"

"I just…" she stuttered, "I thought you might like some time away from the Keep. Where we _weren__'__t_ getting into fights with darkspawn. Or chasing bandits."

"Uh huh."

"And I needed to refill our herbal stocks and considering you know what we need most of all…"

"Uh huh."

"Whaat?"

"You just wanted to be alone with me," he said, a devious smile upon his lips.

"Ha!" she scoffed. "If I wanted to be alone with you, I could just send everyone away. This is _not_ to be alone with you, Anders."

"Uh huh."

"And anyway," she began, "I thought we had decided to continue with our friendship the way it was."

"Who decided that?"

"We did," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"We did?" he asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Didn't we?" she questioned.

"I don't think so, Eli," he replied. "We never really discussed anything of the sort."

A few moments of silence passed between them.

"So, what were you saying about Nate?" she asked innocently.

"Don't change the subject, Eli," he said. "Are you saying that we shouldn't be anything more than friends?"

"I…I don't know," she said, her eyes darting away from his.

"Maybe there's something we can try," he suggested.

She looked at him then, not sure what he was proposing. He inched his way closer to where she sat, bringing his hand up to her cheek. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes slowly, daring not to breathe as he did so. Just like the first time, her skin crackled where it met his, as if on fire. The breeze that had been blowing gently through the grass around them slowed…then ceased altogether. She heard no sound around her save for her own beating heart. The world was stopping for a moment to allow them to succumb to each other.

They finally pulled apart, her eyes still closed.

"You're right, Eli," he said. "We should probably just stay friends."

As her eyes flew open, she saw a very amused Anders in front of her, flinching as though he was expecting a smack across the face for the comment. To his surprise, she merely smiled at him.

"You've made your point, Anders."

"Good," he said. "I thought for a moment there I was going to have to begin my five year courtship plan all over again."

"Oh, is that what it's been all along? Some sort of ludicrous plan to win my heart?" she laughed.

"Your heart?" he said. "I've just been trying to get you into bed."

Her mouth dropped open and shock crossed her face.

"I'm just _kidding_, Eli!" he exclaimed. "There's been no plan. To woo you or otherwise. All of this…just happened. I promise you."

She sniffed loudly. "You really are unbelievable sometimes."

"I do my best," he replied. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her tightly. "You'll always be my best friend, Eli. But I think we both know that things are moving beyond that."

She curled into his chest, breathing in his scent. It brought her back to those times in the Tower that he protected her by holding her close. She couldn't deny that he spoke the truth. Even with everything that she had gone through with Alistair, she was willing to break down the walls to let Anders into her soul once again.

"I guess we'll see what happens," she said quietly.

"We'll see? What do you mean 'we'll see'? Aren't we past 'we'll see'?"

"You need to learn patience," she advised.

"I'm tired of waiting," he whined.

She pulled away from him and got to her feet. "Waiting makes the end result all the sweeter," she said with a sly smile.

"Augh!" he cried out, falling on to his back.

"You'd best hurry, dear Anders," she said, retrieving the items from their meal and returning them to the pack. "If your performance on this assignment is appropriate, I may ask you for your exclusive assistance again in the near future."

"And how has it been so far?" he questioned, sitting back up.

She reached her arm out to assist him to his feet and he responded. "What do _you_ think?" she responded, winking at him.

He stood watching her as she started back down the path again. "Eli, you will be the death of me," he muttered under his breath.

And though he thought she was out of earshot, she replied to herself, "I know," with a smile upon her face.

There was, after all, life after a blight. One just had to know where to look to find it.

* * *

><p>As the day turned to night, those at the Keep were settling into their normal evening routines. Elirezara and Anders had returned about an hour after dinner had been served, but the kitchens remained open to ensure they would have a hot meal that night. As they sat together at the long table in the dining hall, Anders barely took his eyes off of her – save for noticing the appearance of Oghren in the hall for his nightly partaking of ale. She became aware of him watching her so intently and shifted uncomfortably a number of times before finally speaking to him.<p>

"Anders, why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you," he said. "I'm watching you."

"Is there a difference?" she asked.

"Yes. If I were staring, I'd look like this," he said, opening his eyes widely.

"Oh," she replied. "So is there a reason that you're watching me?"

"Yup."

A pause.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense over what that reason is?" she asked, partially annoyed, partially amused.

"You told me I need to be patient," he responded. "So I'm being patient."

"That's _not_ a reason for watching me," she countered.

"Yes it is," he stated. "I'm waiting for something to happen, and how will I know if something has happened if I don't watch you?"

"Do you intend to watch me sleep? And bathe?" she asked.

"Would you let me?" he wondered.

"Anders!"

"Hey, I'm not going to turn it down if you're offering," he admitted.

She shook her head and chuckled. "You _are_ persistent. I've always said that."

"So then you know you have no hope against my charms," he joked. "You are helpless against my dogged determination."

He smiled at her widely and she couldn't help but return a smile of her own. She _was_ helpless against him; she just wasn't ready to admit that to him yet.

"What's going on over here?" grumbled Oghren, who had suddenly appeared and slammed down his mug of ale on the table next to Anders.

"Hello Oghren," Elirezara greeted him.

"Not interruptin' anything, am I Commander?" he asked.

"Oh no, of course not," Anders groaned.

"Oh, are you our new Commander then, man-skirt? Because I thought I was talking to Elirezara!" he growled back.

"Oghren, it's fine," she interjected, trying to prevent a fight.

"So what's going on? You two looked like you were into some serious discussions. Or not. Actually, it doesn't really matter. I just felt like having someone to drink with," the dwarf said.

"Just finishing up dinner," Anders said.

Oghren eyed the two suspiciously. "What's with you two? You haven't stopped looking at her the whole time I've been in here," he said, motioning to Anders. "And you're blushing like a Chantry Sister in a brothel." He pointed at Elirezara.

The two looked down at their nearly empty plates and continued to eat.

"Waait a minute," Oghren said, his eyes narrowing. "You slipped her your roast nug, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Anders sputtered, nearly spitting out the entire contents of his mouth at the dwarf.

"Eh, good for you man-skirt!" he said, elbowing Anders in the ribs. "Never thought –"

"Ah, Oghren, before you continue…allow me to give you a warning," Elirezara interrupted. "You will _not_ discuss the nature of my relationship with Anders with us…or with _any_one. Get me?"

"Loud and clear, Commander," the dwarf grumbled.

The elf rose from her seat and picked up her dishes. "I've lost my appetite. I'll see you both later." She left to deposit the dishes with the kitchen staff and headed in the direction of the Keep's library.

When she was out of the dining hall, Anders turned to Oghren and punched him in the arm.

"Brilliant move, you idiot…"

Oghren's face scrunched up. "Oh don't be a baby. Unless…oh. Oooooh. So nothing happened then. Heh. Sorry about that."

Anders shook his head and vacated his seat. "You know, Oghren," he started, "someone really needs to teach you…well…_some_thing."

"I hear that a lot," the dwarf snorted.

"Ah yes, well…have a…lovely evening," he said and hurried off to find Elirezara.

When he arrived at the library, it appeared to be empty. But Anders knew better…or at least he knew Eli better. She'd be in a back corner, curled up with a book, next to one of the small thin windows that opened up over the Keep's interior yards. He rounded the shelves to where he thought to find her and slowly peered around the end of the stack to find…no one.

She _was_ here not long ago. He could smell the scent of a recently extinguished candle, and the unmistakable bouquet that she exuded. Several books had been removed from the nearest shelf and piled on a small table near her favourite nook.

_Okay_, he thought, _this __is __simple. __She__'__ll __either __have __gone __to __her __office __or __her __quarters._

As he headed back down the large corridors towards the wing where the sleeping quarters were located, he passed several guards and nearly knocked Nathaniel off of his feet as he rounded a corner a little too quickly.

"Mage," Nathaniel stated, trying to remain civil. The two were by no means friends, but for the sake of all at the Keep, kept to themselves.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nathaniel," Anders apologized. "I didn't mean to…I, uh…" He immediately broke eye contact with the man and began to hurry down the hall again.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Nathaniel asked.

He stopped and turned around. "Have you seen the Commander?" he asked, ignoring Nathaniel's question, yet somehow answering it.

"I've not seen her since this morning before the two of you left on your…assignment," he replied, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why? What have you done this time Anders?"

"I haven't done anything! Why does everyone insist I _do_ things?" he exclaimed, spinning back around and heading off.

Nathaniel shrugged. "I'll just find out from Oghren," he called out after him. Anders hesitated momentarily, considering what to say, but then thought better of it. Confronting Nate would just escalate things with the man further than they were worth. While Elirezara spared the man's life to join the Wardens, Nate still didn't trust her completely, and he certainly didn't trust Anders. There was no need to put any doubt into his mind – besides, Nate couldn't possibly have known there was anything between the two beyond friendship, could he? If he spoke to Oghren, it wouldn't matter – the dwarf mostly spoke out of his ass anyhow. And anyway, why did he even care? Was this some sort of lingering fear that the templars had permanently imprinted on him? Was he afraid that Nathaniel would track down a templar and turn him over for…well…what? He decided he didn't know and that ignoring the whole set of worries that had just appeared would probably be a good idea. Especially considering he still had no idea where Eli had run off to. He _needed_ to find her – he didn't know why…he just did. So off he ran again.

When he reached the corridor where her office was located, he slowed his pace. Upon reaching her door, he knocked softly on it.

"Eli?" he called out.

No answer.

"Warden Commander's not in there," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see one of the guards standing at his post.

"Have you seen her?" Anders asked, nearly out of breath from running through the Keep.

"She was headed to the main hall not long ago," the guard advised.

Anders nodded his appreciation and continued on. Of course, she wasn't in the hall when he arrived either. There was really only one place she could have gone from there – outside. He exited the hall and felt the cool air hit him as he opened the Keep's exterior door.

The moon was not quite full that night, but close. It illuminated the grounds enough so that the lanterns did not need lighting, even though they had been. It was considerably cooler than it had been during the day. He pulled his robes closer to him, bundling up his hands in his sleeves.

As he scanned the grounds trying to find her, he groaned audibly in frustration.

"Looking for someone?"

He turned around to see Eli on a bench, with her feet propped up on a boulder. She held a small book in her hands and was wrapped in a large blanket.

"Oh, thank the Maker!" he exclaimed. "I have been looking all over for you."

She patted the bench next to her, inviting him to sit down. "You look a bit distressed. But you've got nothing to worry about. I'm safe."

As he sat down beside her, she offered to share the blanket with him.

"I know you are," he said, pulling part of the blanket around his shoulder. "I just…well. That was weird. With Oghren I mean."

She nodded. "But not surprising," she replied. "I'm used to his quirks, and he's in no way a polite individual. He speaks his mind…unfortunately a little too often. And you might have noticed that he doesn't exactly…have a filter."

"You don't say," he joked.

"So while what he said…disturbed me…the imagery of it, I mean…it wasn't really a shock," she said.

"Yes, well…I suppose I will need to get used to his colourful descriptions," he said with a grimace.

"That you will."

"I, uh…noticed that you didn't correct him," he said.

"What?"

"When he said…well, _you_ know what he said. You didn't tell him that nothing had happened," he explained.

"It's not any of his business what has or hasn't happened between us," she stated.

"Yeah, but I just thought you'd want to set the record straight on something like that. Especially with Oghren. He's…well, let's just say he isn't one to keep his mouth shut about things," he said.

"Would you prefer that he know the truth?" she asked. She peered at him curiously.

"I…I don't know. It's just…disrespectful to spread rumours like that," he offered.

"My, my Anders. How you've changed…"

He looked at her, noticing the devilish smile that had appeared across her lips.

"I'm not in the Tower anymore, Eli," he said. "The reputation I once had doesn't need to carry over to the Keep."

She leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Anders."

She stood up, placing the book on the bench and extending her hand to him. "Walk with me. I have something to show you."

Without a word, he took her hand and got to his feet. They shrugged off the blanket behind them and strolled towards the small buildings that served as accommodations for the Keep's permanent staff. Despite wanting to put his arm around her, he held back for the sake of appearances. That didn't stop his hand from brushing against hers as they walked together.

As they chatted about trivial matters, a wave of gratitude fell over Elirezara. There was nothing particularly ominous happening that the Wardens needed to deal with. The weather had been especially lovely for a number of days. Anders was by her side and he was free. They were free. She wanted their relationship to blossom…deep down she knew that. And it was. Gradually. That was fine with her.

She stopped in front of two of the small houses and turned to Anders. "Wait right here!" she said excitedly.

Elirezara hurried into the gap between the houses and knelt down to the ground. Anders watched her; unable to see what she was doing. But he could hear her making a strange clicking noise. And she had her hand out in front of her. _What__is__she__…__?__Is__she__picking__something__up?_

As she stood up, she turned around slowly, exposing her surprise.

"A cat!" Anders exclaimed. "You found a cat?"

She nodded. "This little guy's been hanging around the yards for a few days now. And I remembered how you used to talk about the cat you would feed in the Circle. I thought maybe I should introduce you two."

Elirezara held the orange kitten out towards him and he scooped it into his arms willingly. It was quite friendly, nuzzling him under the chin and allowing itself to be handled by a stranger. An almost instantaneous bond formed between man and cat. From that moment on, the two were practically inseparable. It purred in a low rumble and nudged its way into the collar of Anders' robes.

"Eli, I don't know what to say. Are Grey Wardens even allowed to have pets?" he asked.

"Why not?" she replied. "This isn't the Circle. And anyway, you sort of have an in with the Warden Commander."

He chuckled and moved to give her a hug, careful not to crush the kitten between them.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Eli," he said.

"I'm always thinking of you, Anders," she whispered back.

Anders stood with the two in his arms for a while longer, not wanting to give up that moment too soon. He considered what it might be like for this to be his family – an odd family, but a family nonetheless. What a wonderful feeling to have that sense of belonging…where it wasn't a decision forced upon him, but a choice to really be in the right place.

As they pulled back from each other, he carefully placed the kitten on the ground next to them.

"Come on, kitty," he said, coaxing it to join them. "Let's go to your new home. Where it's nice and warm and there's a source of reasonably decent food."

This time, Anders boldly grabbed Elirezara's hand as they returned to the Keep. The kitten bounded along beside them, bouncing and attacking phantoms in the grass as they went. When they reached the entrance to the Keep, he stopped and looked down at the cat.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

Elirezara looked at him with a questioning look.

"The perfect name for you, little furball. Ser Pounce A Lot," he proclaimed triumphantly.

She couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward and scooped the kitten back up to his chest.

"I can't think of a more appropriate name," she agreed.

"Come Ser Pounce A Lot. We shall escort the lovely Warden Commander to her quarters for the night. And then I'll show you your new home," he said.

As Anders left her for the evening, she watched as he carried the kitten gently away down the corridor. There was something endearing about the way he treated the young animal. She'd read somewhere once that a society could be judged based on the way it treated the least of its members. Whoever wrote that was wise indeed. It translated to Anders well, and confirmed how kind of a heart he possessed.

She closed the door and smiled into the darkness.

There would be no nightmares that night.


End file.
